Abrázame
by digimon4ever99
Summary: MI PRIMER SONFICK. es un songfick con la cansion de abrazame de kudai es sobre que tai quiere recuperar a sora pero es demasiado tarde ya que yamato le pidio matrimonio, tai alcanzara hacer algo para recuperar el amor de su vida


**ES MI PRIMER SONGFICK LO HICE PORQUE NUNCA HABIA ESCHO QUERIA HACER COSAS NUEVAS Y SE ME OCURRIO HACERLO CON LA CANSIÓN DE ABRAZAME DE KUDAI YA QUE KUDAI ES MI GRUPO FAVORITO Y NO PODIA FALTAR UNA CANSION DE ELLOS YA QUE ESTA CANSION LA AMO.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE LO INTENTE. DEJEN REVIEW**

ABRAZAME

Estoy en mi habitación recordando nuestras aventuras de nuestra infancia; ya han pasado 6 años. Aquí estoy esperando que vengas para hablar muy serio no me importa que andes con mi mejor amigo pero mis sentimientos desde que era pequeño no ha cambiado, intente olvidarte con otras mujeres pero tú eres única y luchare por ti.

Nunca olvidare esa navidad que te deje ir fue el adiós de mis sentimientos en ese momento ya no supe ni lo que soy.

He perdido el rumbo de tu voz

Entre tanto silencio

Y en los muros de esta habitación

Dibujo recuerdos

Desde que dijiste adiós

Ya no sé ni lo que soy

Escucho tocar la puerta de mi habitación la abro y veo mi chica perfecta una mujer con el pelo pelirrojo cortito con sus ojos que parecen rubís, su piel blanca; la chica perfecta que quisiera tener muchos hombres pero no me gusto como venia vestida, un vestido blanco largo espero que no me traiga malas noticias pero primero tengo que hablar con ella.

-¿querías hablar conmigo tai?-

-sí sora es algo que te quiero decir desde hace mucho- le dije eso y la deje pasar

-dime, en que te puedo ayudar- me dijo eso y la abrasé ya que me siento muy solo con una oscuridad en mi habitación.

Entre tanta oscuridad

Me haces falta una vez más,

Abrázame

Entre tanta soledad

La nostalgia duele más,

Abrázame

-perdón si te molesto- me separe de ella, me había recibido mi abrazo me dio gusto, pero note que se sonrojo

-tai no hay problema para eso somos amigos-

-sé que a lo mejor con esto perdamos nuestra amistad y me odies-

-que quieres decir tai, no me asustes por favor- puso cara de mortificación

-te quiero decir que…- no puedo decirlo pero tengo que hacerlo

-por favor taichí- me estaba suplicando

-primero déjame te abrazo, tal vez sea la última vez- la abrase y me lo recibió otra vez.

Aunque sea la última vez

Por favor abrázame

-no sé qué decirte- me dijo mi amiga

-comprendo que nuestra amistad no sea la misma-

-pero…- no la deje terminar tuve que interrumpirla

-te lo tenía que confesar, tú no sabes la depresión que entro cuando veo a matt y tú juntos, abrazándose y besándose; pienso que bueno sería que yo estuviera en el lugar de matt- la agarre de la cintura para acercarla a mí, quedamos a muy pocos centímetros- perdón por hacer esto pero quiero que sea mi primer y último beso tuyo un recuerdo hermoso- la bese suavemente.

Vivo el filo de la depresión

Muriendo tan lento

Y es que te daría el corazón

Por un último beso

Me acepto el beso, se sentía tan cálido pero tuvo que terminar por desgracia

-sora tenía ganas desde hace mucho tiempo, aquella navidad iba hablar contigo y te vi a fuera del camerino de matt, te tuve que decir adiós en mi corazón pero no pude olvidarte, lo único que quería es un abrazo tuyo, me conformaba con eso-

-perdón tai, no sabía, pensé que tu nada mas tenias ojos para mimi- cuando dijo eso bajo la mirada aunque no entendía que tenía que ver mimi en esto

-¿qué tiene mimi?- le pregunte curioso, lo admito la curiosidad me mata

-pensé que estabas enamorada de ella-

Desde que dijiste adiós

Ya no sé ni lo que soy, no

-¿cómo pudiste pensar en eso?-

-recuerdas las galletitas de matt-

-Lo recuerdo muy bien, como olvidar ese día-

-es que en realidad esas galletas eran para ti-

-pero porque se la distes a matt-

-porque cuando te las iba a dar kari te dio una caja y dijo que era de mimi-

-pero mimi y yo solo amigos, la realidad mimi está enamorada de matt-

- pensé mal y mejor se me ocurrió darle las galletas a matt pero te iba a fuera me ilusione pensando que me ibas a detener pero vi que no-

-yo te deje ir…- me interrumpió

-todavía no acabo. Siempre que estoy con Yamato me hacías falta- empezó a llorar

Entre tanta oscuridad

Me haces falta una vez más,

Abrázame

Tenía que consolarla, no me gusta verla llorar menos si fui yo el causante.

-no llores por favor, toma mi hombro- la abrase y rompió mas el llanto ya que sentía por lo húmedo que estaba mi hombro

-por favor no me dejes sola- me empezó a decir

-claro que no te dejare sola con toda la oscuridad que estamos viviendo- así estuvimos un tiempo abrazados, no nos queríamos separar no sé porque no hablamos antes, estábamos sufriendo los dos, no la volveré a dejar sola, seremos felices quieran o no, es el amor de mi vida.

Entre tanta soledad

La nostalgia duele más,

Abrázame

Nos separamos aunque no quisiéramos

-sora por favor escúchame- ella nada mas acepto- quiero que hagamos una vida nueva tú y yo solos, porque te amo-

-tai yo también quería hablar contigo-

-te escucho-

Este matt me pidió matrimonio- esto no puede estar pasando, porque a mí si no me llueve me llovizna

-primero quería hablar contigo-

-pero que fue lo que le dijiste- le dije alterado, voy a perder al amor de mi vida

-que sí- bajo su cabeza y yo sentía como un balde de agua fría me caía en la cabeza

Por favor escúchame

Donde quiera que tú estés

Sentí como las lágrimas se me salían, mi sora se iba a casar

-¿cuándo te casas?- le pregunté

-hoy mismo, en la noche-

-porque no me dijiste nada-

-no sabía si era lo correcto-

-pero soy tu amigo-

-pero desde que ando con matt nuestra relación ya no fue la misma, nada más me tratabas como una conocida-

-es porque me dolía pero aun así era tu amigo-

- y eres mi único amor- me dijo otra vez rompiendo el llanto y se abalanzó hacia mí- será la última vez que te abrase, te amo no lo olvides- me dijo eso, dejo de abrazarme y se fue llorando.

Yo estaba en shock no lo creía

Aunque sea la última vez

Solo ven y abrázame

Otra vez me quede en la oscuridad solo y abandonado, lo admito me duele mucho aunque no quiera admitirlo mi gran amor se casa hoy, pero que estoy haciendo aquí tengo que ir a la boda, no puedo permitir que se case, si fuera por amor lo admitiría porque quiero que sea muy feliz pero si se casa así no será feliz nada más vamos estar sufriendo los dos.

Me puse un traje que tenía negro con unos zapatos del mismo color y me fui a mi cochera para sacar mi auto convertible.

Entre tanta oscuridad

Me haces falta una vez más,

Abrázame

Entre tanta soledad

La nostalgia duele más,

Abrázame

Llegue a la iglesia, me senté en las bancas de atrás, estaban todos mis amigos en primera fila.

Llegó sora con su vestido blanco largo de novia muy bonito, con un velo largo se veía muy hermosa le quedaba muy bien con su figura.

El sacerdote llego en el momento de donde tenía que aceptar pero primero dijo que si alguien se opone que hable hoy o que callara para siempre.

En eso que pare primero una chica de pelo castaña con ojos del mismo color piel blanca dijo

-yo me opongo- todos se le quedaron viendo, pero sabía bien que mimi todavía amaba a Yamato pero no la iba a dejarla sola yo también tenía que oponer la boda

- yo también me opongo, te amo sora- dije eso, vino corriendo hacia mí y me abrazó aparte que nos unimos en un beso.

Abrázame

-tai te amo con todo mi corazón, pensé que te habías enojado y que no ibas hacer nada-

-como iba a permitir que no fuera feliz, aparte que andaban los dos por obligación- y volteamos a ver a matt y a mimi besándose

- no quiero separarme jamás de ti-

-yo tampoco, te gustaría casarte conmigo, aunque no traiga anillo-

-claro que sí mi amor- nos unimos con otro beso abrazándonos

Abrázame

Abrázame


End file.
